Mod:Model Swap
Model Swap is changing the default model for Chuck, some examples can be found here and at the end of this page. Any model that is used in the game can be set as default model for Chuck. The only tool needed is Gibbed's.Gibbed's can be downloaded here Note that before you change or edit any file, backups are suggested as they allow you to roll back in case you make any mistakes. You will overwrite Chuck's default model, which means that in order for the model you change to be displayed correctly, Chuck must wear his default clothing, which is his boots, his jeans and his yellow leather jacket. Files to alter Depending on the model created, you will have to alter: * the Dead Rising 2/data/npcs.big * in addition for a female model the files Dead Rising2/data/anim/default.big, Dead Rising2/data/skeleton/playerfullbody.big and * for sounds Dead Rising2/data/streamedassets.big. npcs.big contains all models the game uses, including Chuck, all psychopaths and every survivor. default.big controls the animations, which slightly differ for females to make the models look a little less edgy. playerfullbody.big contains the model's skeleton, making a female model less bulky. streamedassets.big holds many sound files, of which the community only knows of a few that can be altered currently. For example, the battle grunts have been successfully changed into a female voice, making the fighting with a female model less weird. Instructions Male model swaps Drag and Drop Dead Rising 2/data/npcs.big onto the Gibbed.DeadRising2.Unpack.exe, this will cause an empty DOS window to pop up and create a folder named npcs_big. Once the black DOS pop up window closes, the npcs.big has been fully unpacked. Browsing the folder's content will show dozens of .big and .tex files, each two of the same name belonging together. The prefix indicates the use of the file. Boss_*.big contains the psychopaths' models, while srv_*.big are the survivors' models. Locate the file of the person you want to play as, for example, srv_brittany.big and srv_britanny.tex if you want to play as Brittany. Most files are named after the person they stand for. You can also use any boss_*.big to play as that psycho. Copy the files out of the npcs_big folder and rename them to chest_default.big and chest_default.tex. Put them back into the npcs_big folder and be sure to overwrite the existing chest_default files. Rename the folder into npcs and Drag and Drop it onto Gibbed.DeadRising2.Pack.exe. Another blank black DOS windows should pop up, packing everything into a new npcs.big. Wait for the window to close. Now replace the npcs.big in your Dead Rising 2/data folder with your newly packed npcs.big. Chuck has now been successfully swapped with Brittany. Remember that Chuck must be wearing the default clothing. Things might work if you just change into your default clothes after using the new npcs.big, but to be on the safe side, save your game in default clothing first. Female model swaps For male model swaps, you are done now. However, if you wish to make the illusion of playing an actual woman a bit more authentic, you also need to exchange the above mentioned files. Download the female animations and skeleton and put them in your Dead Rising 2/data folder, overwriting the existing ones. Don't forget the backups, to quickly change to a male skeleton again. Sounds As for the sounds, as by now, the community does not know how most sounds can be replaced, because the game seems to recognize altered files and will simply mute all sounds in that case. However, most of the fighting sounds can be changed (e.g. battle grunts when hitting, injury notifications, and so on). To do this, download an altered fx_main.big file. It contains Rebecca's battle sounds, but they fit on any female model. Locate the Dead Rising2/data/streamedassets.big and unpack it just like you did with the npcs.big. Don't forget to backup first. Put the downloaded fx_main.big into the unpacked streamedassets_big folder, overwriting the existing one. Rename it to streamedassets and Drag and Drop it onto Gibbed.DeadRising2.Pack.exe and eventually replace the streamedassets.big with your own. Known issues * Gibbed's Tools are said to be not properly working under 64 bit operating systems. * The model swaps are not perfect. When using a female skeleton, the player's nose might seem a little big. * There are known issues in cutscenes. Although you use a female model, the cutscenes will go for something of a male skeleton for Chuck, causing weird movements of the eyes and the mouth. Other males in cutscenes will sometimes have freakishly large fingers, because of the altered skeleton. If these issues are not too much of a problem to you, then use the female swap. Otherwise simply play as another male, only changing chest_default.tex and chest_default.big to avoid skeleton glitches. * The sounds are, as aforementioned, not perfectly swapped. Except for the battlegrunts you will still hear Chuck's voice when calling for survivors, changing dresses (which is not recommended when playing another model, though, as it causes glitches due to missing textures) and so on. Modifying Chuck with Sullivan It is possible to mix and match models with Chuck and various characters. This requires editing two .big files in Dead Rising 2\data\models\npcs.big: # Cast_Sullivan_T1.big, and # Head_naked.big Make backups of all files first. In the unpacked file cast_sullivan_t1, in the files labeled "Geo_XXX_indices 0" and "Geo_XXX_vertices 0", find: # "leye", # "reye", # "headshape", and # "mouthshape" Copy these four files into "head_naked.big" Repack head_naked. Now do the same for the textures, otherwise the results may not be satisfactory. This will use Sullivans head as the default for Chuck. Sullivan's head will still show with all outfits, except glasses and masks, in which case it will revert back to Chuck. References See also * Mod:Placing characters for placing new characters anywhere in the game External links * SOUND: What the community has learned thus far, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (December 31, 2010).